


Breaking The Rules

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: In a town where no one likes her, Regina finds someone who does. What will become of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Most people were intimidated by Mayor Mills, if not downright frightened of her. Not me. No, I was different. In fact, I was fairly smitten with her. I'm the only one that went out of my way to speak to her, either on the street, or when I saw her at Granny’s. She always gave me a small smile or a wave when I said hi. To me, she was a lovely woman.

  
We had our first real conversation in front of Mr. Gold’s pawn shop. We made small talk, things like the weather, and Henry, and my job at the Rabbit Hole. Then, much to my surprise, she invited me to her home for dinner. I accepted and walked home with her.

  
“As you can imagine, being mayor doesn't make me a lot of friends,” she said on the way.

  
“I don't see what your position has to do with it. If people spent five minutes with you they'd see what I see.”

  
“Oh, and what's that?”

  
“A kind and lovely woman,” I replied.

  
“Well I'm glad someone sees me that way. It's been rather lonely for me since I became mayor, except for Henry of course, but even his company can only go so far.”

  
If I didn't know better, I could have sworn she was hitting on me. If she was, so be it. I wasn't going to stop her. I only ever got hit on by the local drunks in the Rabbit Hole. This was new, exciting and more than welcome.

  
“Henry has an appointment with his therapist today, so we’ll have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours. We’ll have dinner first and then discuss some things.” That was incredibly vague, but nonetheless enticing. “Is lasagna alright with you,” she continued.

  
“Lasagna sounds great, actually.”

  
“It's homemade too.”

  
“Even better,” I said, flashing her a smile as she looked to me before opening the door. When she smiled back, I thought I'd melt. How could anyone not like this woman?

  
When we got inside, she headed to the kitchen, but paused, turning back to me for a moment. “Show yourself around the house while I cook. You might as well get familiar with it, seeing as you're probably the only friend I'll ever have over.”

  
“Are you sure,” I asked.

  
“Yes, I trust you. Go ahead. It will be a while before dinner is ready.”

  
So, I wandered through the large house. It was beautiful and seemed to match what I knew of her style. I felt a little weird, opening doors and peeking in, but she had given me permission. The room I assumed was her bedroom had to be one of the most amazing rooms in the house. It was specious and it looked fit for a queen.

  
“Dinner’s ready,” I heard her call from downstairs. I jumped at the sound of her voice, not expecting to hear it so soon. I closed her bedroom door and went back to the dining room where she was waiting for me.

  
Dinner was wonderful. I don't know how many times I complimented her cooking, but probably enough to embarrass her. After, I insisted she let me help her clean up. She reluctantly accepted my help and we went to the kitchen, dishes in hand.

  
When everything was cleaned and dried, I waited in anticipation for the discussion portion of the evening that she was so vague about earlier. I didn't know what to expect, but I certainly didn't expect her to jump right into it. Though that's exactly what she did. “You know what I said about being lonely earlier?”

  
“Yes,” I said, prompting her to continue.

  
“Well I'd like you to be a part of my life. Of course, the choice is completely up to you, but I'd like you to keep me company in any way I need or want. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. We’ll each set rules for how this works, if you're up for it at all, that is.”

  
I was quite shocked by what she was saying, but also quite intrigued at the idea. It was a sort of no strings attached relationship. Everything would be out in the open without need for commitment or jealousy. It was still a lot to take in.

  
“Mayor Mills, I–“

  
“Call me Regina please. Even if you don't accept my offer, I still want us to be friends. You don't need to be calling me Mayor Mills all the time.”

  
“Well then, Regina, I accept your offer and I would like to hear your rules.”

  
She smiled. “Alright. If there's any you want to talk about, let me know. I can be flexible with some of them. First, I'd like to be able to call you, day or night, for whatever reason. Second, what we do together can be anything from just talking to you staying the night with me. Unless you specifically state otherwise, that is. Third, and this is the one I can't be flexible on, no kissing.”

  
“Those are it?”

  
“Yes. I may add things down the road, but that's all I have right now. Anything you want to add?”

  
“More like negotiate. I'm one hundred percent fine with the first two rules, and, I know, you said you're not flexible on the last one, but if you could allow me cheek and neck kisses, I'm in.”

  
“Deal, but your lips do not touch mine. Got it?”

  
“Yes.”

  
I stayed with her that night, but she hid me away from Henry. She promised I'd meet him eventually, but not tonight. I snuck out early the next morning, before the sun rose, per her request. I did not see her until a couple of days later. I was walking to work and she was picking up Henry from school. We talked for a few minutes, waiting for Henry to get out. She thought it would be best if she introduced me as her friend before anything else.

  
It wasn't long before Henry came running out from the school. “Hey mom, who's this?”

  
“Hi Henry, I've heard a lot about you. I'm your mom’s new friend.”

  
“Mom, you made a friend? Cool!”

  
Regina blushed a deep pink. “I told you nobody really likes me.”

  
“Is she coming with us for dinner,” Henry asked.

  
“No honey, not tonight. She's going to work today.”

  
It was moments like these that made me hate her third rule. When Henry embarrassed her, when she knew my schedule, all I wanted to do was kiss her. It felt like we were a couple in moments like those, and maybe I wanted us to be, but that's not what we were.

  
In the next month, I got to see more of Regina and Henry’s family life. I spent dinners with them many times, occasionally on Henry’s insistence rather than Regina’s. I thought it was a good sign that Henry liked me. Regina, on the other hand, didn't seem to think the same way. I understood that she didn't want to mislead Henry about what our relationship was, but to me, it felt like we were actually becoming a couple.

  
One time Henry caught me kissing Regina’s cheek when we were cleaning up after dinner. “Mom,” Henry said, just after, assuring Regina that he saw what just happened.

  
“Finish cleaning, then go. I have to talk to Henry.”

  
I could tell she was mad. She was probably regretting allowing me to kiss her at all. As I finished with the dishes, I heard their conversation in the dining room. “I see you like her, mom. Why don't you kiss her?”

  
“Henry, it's not that simple.”

  
“You don't want to change, do you,” Henry accused.

  
“Henry,” Regina called after him, but he was walking back to the kitchen, where I had just finished up. No making a smooth exit now.

  
“You have to kiss my mom, or make her kiss you. Please. It'll break the curse.” I had heard about Henry’s curse story before. Regina had told me about it. It was nothing I was supposed to take seriously.

  
“Henry, I can't. She won't let me.”

  
“Make her,” he persisted. “You have to.”

  
“Henry, that's enough for one night. Go to your room,” Regina said sternly. When Henry ran off upstairs, Regina looked back to me. “Go.”

  
“Will I–“ I was going to ask if I'd see her again, but she cut me off.

  
“I'll call you. Now go.” I made my way quickly out the door.

  
It was a whole week before she finally spoke to me again. “I need you tonight. Come at ten. Henry will be in bed by then.”

  
Great. Now I was back to being her little secret again. I didn't want that. I liked it when we were sort of a family. I went to her anyway. I couldn't resist. I let her get under my skin. I don't know how or when I did it, but I had added strings to our no strings arrangement.

  
Tonight she wanted me to leave right after. I got dressed and she slipped on a nightgown to walk me to the door. I don't know if it was the way she looked, hair tousled, strap slipping down her shoulder, or what caused me to say what I said, but I said it. I finally said it.

  
I hovered just outside the door for a moment, long enough to say, “I know you don't want to hear this, but…I love you, Regina. I do.”

  
Something caused her to hesitate. Then her eyes went dark and she came just a bit closer, saying, through gritted teeth, “New rule. No falling in love.” Then slammed the door in my face.

  
I didn't try to call after her. I knew this was coming. I shouldn't have said it. No matter if I felt it or not, I never should have said it. I just ruined everything I had with her. I wasn't sure how I'd get on without her.

  
I gave her time to cool off, but when more than a week went by without word from her, I had to go see her. I chose the day Henry would be at therapy to ensure we'd be alone. When I rang the doorbell, and she came to the door, I could tell she wasn't happy to see me.

  
“I knew I should have told you I didn't want to see you again,” she said. Anger was apparent in her voice. I don't know what was in me, but I wanted to fight for her. I'd do whatever I could to be on her good side once again. I missed her and the wonderful times we had shared. I wanted that Regina back.

  
I'm able to walk in without her stopping me. “Can we please talk this through?”

  
Regina stood there, shaking her head. “I can't. I can't do this anymore.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“This isn't what I wanted.”

  
“Is it still not what you want? Because I think you're just scared.”

  
This sends her off edge. She throws me against the wall and pins me there with her hand around my neck. This was a side of her I'd never seen. I didn't know she could be like this. She was filled with so much hate, and for what?

  
I struggle against her grip, but she holds tight. “Do yourself a favor, don't come back. Don't speak to me or Henry again.” When she spoke I could see a hint of sorrow in her rage darkened eyes.

  
She released her grip on my neck and went to the door, opening it as her way of telling me she said what she had to say and it was time for me to go. But I wasn't done. I walked calmly over to her, stopping in front of her. “I won't regret it. Loving you, I mean. I won't. Just one more thing before I go.” Quickly, I moved, grabbing the back of her neck. If this was the end, it was time I broke the rules. I crashed my lips to hers. Her first instinct was to push me off, but I held her tight. I was never going to see her after this, so maybe I was a little desperate.

  
Then, in a second, she calmed down, and pushed the door gently closed. She was kissing me back. What I had seen in her eyes was the love she had for me fighting to stay down. Now it had come to the surface.

  
There was a change in the air. A rush, like something washing over us. I pulled away from her. Henry. The curse. It was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of things hit me at once. The curse lifting, my memories flooding back, and the kiss. I pulled away from her and propped myself against the wall behind me. I stared at her, and she stared back. She knew the curse had been broken and my memories had been restored. Now I knew who she really was.

  
Conflicting thoughts battled in my head, neither side winning. I had just fought for the love of this woman and now I couldn't stand the sight of her. She was hated far beyond the reaches of the Enchanted Forest. I had always been taught to hate her myself.

  
It was all too much for me to take at once. I headed for the door, needing to be alone and hopefully clear my head. Regina tried to speak, but I stopped her. “I don't want to hear it,” I said, my tone anything but pleasant. Then I left, the door slamming in emphasis behind me.

  
I went to the only place in town I could have some peace. The forest. I had always felt at home there. I hoped it would help me to sort out what I was feeling. Just minutes ago, I thought I knew exactly how I felt. Now I didn't have a clue.

  
I sat with my back against a tree, every fiber of my being telling me to leave. Run away from all of this. I hated Regina, I hated myself, I hated the whole damn town. But not really. I only thought I did. It was easiest that way. If I convinced myself that I hated everything then I couldn't regret leaving it all behind. Maybe I wouldn't regret it, maybe I would. I wish I knew.

  
I put my head down, covering my face with my hands. There was so much I had to think about that I didn't know where to begin. It was starting to make me sick. I took a deep breath. Once I calmed down a moment, I decided I'd start with the curse. Hours ago I was still oblivious to the fact that there was a curse at all. Now it was broken and I had broken it. Our kiss had broken it.

  
I knew my fair share about kisses and curses. Only true love’s kiss could break a curse. If our kiss had been able to break her curse, that meant true love. That's another thing I couldn't understand. How could my true love be like her? She was evil through and through. She had killed innocent people, hated so many for no reason. I should want her dead. I realized I was right. I should, but I didn't.

  
Slowly, I got up, not taking my back off the tree. I didn't really feel much better, but the fresh air had helped. I was no closer to knowing what to do than I had been when I left.   
When I got back to town I realized I had been out in the forest for over two hours. That long and no results. Not even a clear idea of where to go from here. I hadn't decided if I should talk to Regina or not. I wouldn't be able to avoid her forever.

  
I wandered through town for the rest of the day, even after nightfall. I saw no one I could really claim I knew. No one I was friends with before the curse, anyway. How had I even been brought here with the curse in the first place? It was dark when I passed Regina’s house. I lingered in front of it for a moment, watching her bedroom light go out. I caught a tear rolling down my cheek, as I thought that I should be with her. After that, I went home.

  
I thought a good nights sleep would further help my poor confused head, but that had only been wishful thinking. When I woke in the morning, I didn't feel any better. No questions had been answered in my dreams and I still wasn't sure I knew the right thing to do. Maybe there was no right thing.

  
There were no more rules to follow, which means they couldn't be broken. I could make my own now. Time for the first rule. No running away from my problems. It wasn't healthy and it wasn't fair to me or to Regina. Especially her. I had to go talk to her. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

  
I hadn't prepared anything to say when I set out to see Regina. There was no way I could plan for a conversation like this. There was no telling where it would go. For all I knew she hated me for leaving her the way I did. I wouldn't blame her if she did. I deserved it.

  
I found Regina at home, meaning she must have taken the day off. Probably not in order to see me, because she didn't look happy when I showed up on her doorstep. Despite that, she let me in without me even saying a word. I was sure it was only the guilty look on my face had allowed my admittance.

  
“I know the town hall is surrounded, so here I am. I was actually almost relieved to see it was you at the door. Far as I know you aren't trying to kill me.”

  
“That's terrible. Is it really that bad for you now?”

  
“Worse. If I leave the house I'll be lynched. I'm the most hated person in town.” Her voice broke at the end, and she was near tears. I almost reached for her hand, but I wasn't sure if that was appropriate. “So, why are you here,” Regina asked, changing the subject.

  
“I wanted to apologize. After…everything, I sort of panicked. I didn't know what to think. I'm still not one hundred percent. All I know for sure is that I can't stop thinking about you and I shouldn't have left you the way that I did.”

  
“For what it's worth, you did the right thing, in the beginning anyway. Kissing me, that was the right thing. I loved you. When you told me you loved me, I got scared, just like you said. I didn't want the curse to break, but it needed to. I can't say I'll survive it, but you did what needed to be done.”

  
“Well if kissing you was doing what needed to be done, then would you allow me to do it again?”

  
She looked at me like that was the last thing she was expecting to hear. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I hadn't really planned on saying it out loud. I didn't want to wait for an answer, but I didn't want to push her either. So, I stepped closer to her, close enough to touch. I brought my hand up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Then she leaned forward and closed the distance between us with a kiss. I hardly wanted to pull away from her. It just felt so good to be together again.

  
As easily as I could have stood there all day kissing her, I had a more important job. Her safety. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I'd never forgive myself. “Regina, you have people that want to kill you. What are we going to do?”

  
“Ignore it,” Regina tried, soon kissing me again.

  
“Mmm, as delightful as that thought is, I'm pretty sure we can't avoid that issue.”

  
Regina sighed. “Then what do you suggest?”

  
“Maybe if we told everyone how the curse was broken, they'd see you've changed.”

  
“That's not a terrible idea, but what's going to keep them from tearing me limb from limb while we try to explain that?”

  
“I'll do it. I'll go to the town hall right now and tell them. You won't even have to lift a finger.”

  
“Are you sure we can't just ignore it?”

  
I gave her a quick kiss. “I've got this. When I come back, you'll be able to leave your house again. We’ll be free. Happy.”

  
Regina gave me one more kiss, holding my face in her hands as she did so. “It's been so long since I've been happy. Truly, truly happy. Thank you.”

  
I set out for the town hall shortly after. What better time to set rule number two? Be able to sacrifice for what and who you love. I didn't know what was going to greet me at the town hall. I might not make it back to Regina’s if things were as bad as she said. If they wanted her dead, what was to stop them from wanting the same for me?

  
I arrived and made my way to the front of the crowd. It was no easy feat, but I managed. Maybe I'd have a couple of bruises tomorrow, but I got to the front. I just hoped my voice was loud enough to carry.

  
“Everyone, quiet down please, I have something important to tell you.” Thanks to some people standing close by, a hush finally fell over my audience. I swallowed hard before I forced myself to get on with it. I had to do this for Regina. Her safety was the most important thing to me.

  
“As you all know, the curse has been broken. What you don't know is how. I had a part in breaking the curse.” Here I was cut off by brief applause before they were shushed again by the people that wanted the rest of the story. “But, I was not alone in breaking it. The woman you are all here to kill, well, she had the other role in breaking it.” Murmurs and cries of outrage erupted, but only momentarily.

  
“I hadn't expected it myself, but the curse was broken by true love’s kiss. The first kiss that I shared with Regina.” Before they had a chance to interrupt me again, I continued. “She isn't the same evil queen that you all remember her as. I know it must be hard to believe, but it's true. I got to know her while we were cursed, and I fell in love. When the curse broke, I thought I could blame the curse for clouding my judgement. I went off and left her, hating both her and myself for a while because I thought that was right. It wasn't. That's why I'm here now.”

  
The crowd was still quiet, prompting me to continue. “If you still want her dead, you'll have to go through me first. I won't let her get hurt.” Some people were ready to have me executed. I wasn't going to run. I was going to fight. They came at me. I braced myself, but we all froze when someone shouted, “Wait!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on Tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
